They Are Brothers
by Lover of Angelus
Summary: They are brothers. Vile brothers, true, but brothers nonetheless. They are lovers. Forbidden lovers, true, but lovers nonetheless. Michael x Lincoln


III They Are Brothers

II

I Disclaimer: Me no own, You no sue.

II

III Warnings: **_SLASHY INCEST

* * *

_**

They are brothers.

Vile brothers, true, but brothers nonetheless.

And in your mind, your brother is all you have even though you're nearly sixteen and the whole world is seemingly at your feet. But you look away becuase he is everything you ever really needed. And now, now he's sitting there; he's waiting for just that right moment. You watch him, just a few feet away. You watch as he stands so perfectly still, he's eyes locked on something underneath the large tree. You see him lean forward just a little bit, he's still watching. You follow his gaze but see nothing. You never see anything until he suddenly darts forward and laughingly holds up whatever it was that he's caught; be it a squirrel, bird, rat, and on one occasion: a bunny rabbit.

* * *

They are lovers. 

Forbidden lovers, true, but lovers nonetheless.

You remember the first time you had leaned in and kissed him. He had been so angry at you, he was yelling and shouting and you wanted nothing more than to shut him up. So you kissed him. You kissed him full on the lips and the reaction was exactly like you had wanted it to be. His whole body had frozen and his eyes were wide and you couldn't help but realize just how cute your younger brother was. Now, that thought alone should have stopped you, but then you had practically fallen forward and began to kiss him all over again. And he responded eagerly.

* * *

They are brothers who are lovers. 

And they are being torn apart.

There is shouting in your head as you watch him walk away and you hate it when he walks away from you because you always remember the day when your mother walked away and never came back. You're watching him walk down the hall and you want to run after him. You feel your chest tighten and constrict and you feel like your choking. His girlfriend is right here next to you but she doesn't love him like you do. Your heart is being torn from your chest as your older brother walks with his head held high; he's walking and walking and walking away from you.

_No!_ you shout inside your head and you want to run after him, you want to hold him and keep him from going away because you know that if he's gone you'll leave with him, you'll leave and never come back because you need Lincoln, like a fish needs water and you know deep down that he feels the same way.

"Lincoln," you hear yourself whisper, your voice is chopped and breaking and you sound so fucking weak and you hate yourself just a little for it. But you're the younger brother and Lincoln, under all circumstances, has been the strong one, strong enough for the both of you. You see him turn around, he stops and looks at you.

He doesn't say anything because he's never really had to. His eyes beckon you and you start to walk toward him, but then there are hands on your arms and they pull you back and you become frantic because now Lincoln isalso being pulled away from you. You hear yourself shouting his name; you feel the guard's pulling you back but not the tears running down your face; you taste salt on your lips and your can't remember why.

"Lincoln!" you're still shouting and still trying to get to him. "Not like mom, Lincoln, not like mom!"

"Michael," his voice is only a whisper but you still hear it and you feel your knees give out beneath you and you can finally feel those tears that have been racing down your cheeks, they're still going strong and show no sign of letting up.

"I'll see you soon," your voice is a harsh whisper and you hate the way you can no longer see him because something has just hit you in the back of the head and your world swims into black and the last thing you hear is your brother's voice:

"See you soon."

* * *

They were lovers who were brothers. 

They were torn apart.

But it's okay now because they are together. They are together forever now, they never leave the other's side, they watch from a distance as people live their lives. They never wish to take it back, they never wish to live differently. Because they are here now, they walk down deserted roads, smiling and talking to people they've never met before and they tell their story, the made up one. The one they almost never wish was true.

* * *

III 

II

I

II

III


End file.
